


Get Me Down From Here!

by peachyysoda



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysoda/pseuds/peachyysoda
Summary: He really had no idea how he got into this mess, but maybe it's not as bad as it seems.





	Get Me Down From Here!

Ok, he had to admit, this wasn’t a good look for him. How did Officer Rin Matsouka, the same officer that managed to help take down that notorious fish market mafia ring (long story), get stuck up in a tree trying to rescue an old lady’s cat?

Hell if he knew. All he was thinking about at that moment was how to get himself - and the damn cat too, he supposed - down from the scarily tall maple tree he was currently stuck in.

The little old lady, clearly not expecting her saviour to get into a similar predicament as her feline companion, was now nervously wondering what to do. “Sir, should I - should I call someone for help? This is getting a bit concerning, I must say.”

“Nah, it’s alright” he grunted, struggling to disentangle his boot from a particularly stubborn branch. Only succeeding in ripping the seam of his boot - which was new, dammit - he knew he had to admit defeat. After all, he’d rather have to nurse his wounded pride on solid ground, rather than try to save face up in the leaves. 

* * *

It took five minutes for the fire truck to arrive - five minutes too long for his liking, he thought miserably. There were branches poking his ass and he was beginning to lose feeling in his feet. It didn’t help that he was having second thoughts about even calling for help. The guys at the fire station often kept in contact with the officers at Samezuka Station, and he had a bad feeling that word was quickly going to get to Sousuke - if that happened, he’d never live this shit down.

The truck rolled up to the curb, and out emerged a man that Rin could only describe as, well, Adonis-like; tousled brunette locks, drowsy green eyes, and a tall, muscular build that he definitely wouldn’t mind acquainting himself with. Perfect. As if the situation wasn’t embarrassing enough, now he had to admit to this hunk that, yes, he, a renowned police officer, got stuck in a fucking tree of all things.

In all his musing, Rin failed to notice that said hunk had already made his way up the ladder, And as if he wasn’t endearing enough, he was currently cooing at the cat, which was contentedly purring in his arms.

The sight had him, quite literally, speechless.

Thankfully, the fireman seemed to remember his presence, and flashed him a smile that just nearly knocked him right of the tree. “Oh, hello officer! I’m sorry I got a bit distracted, haha. I suppose we should help you both down now!” His voice was almost as endearing as his smile, and Rin could just barely nod in acknowledgement, still in awe at the sight before him.

“Right, how rude of me!” He scratched his head sheepishly, “I should introduce myself! I’m Sgt. Tachibana Makoto. Pleasure to meet you, Officer …?”

“Officer Matsuoka. Officer Matsuoka Rin. And I’d say likewise, but this really isn’t the ideal first impression, is it?”  

That drew a hearty laugh from the other man, which pleased Rin immensely. “Nonsense! I’m sure this the most memorable introduction I’ve ever had. Though we really should get you down now.”

* * *

With Rin safely back on the ground, and the cat safely reunited with it’s owner, Makoto was ready to return the station, making his way towards the truck. “Makoto, wait!” Rin yelled, filled with a surge of courage that he had no idea where it came from.

“Yes?” The other man turned around, and Rin could have sworn he sounded slightly hopeful.

“There’s a new cat cafe that opened downtown … would you, maybe, like to join me there this Saturday?” Silence followed, and he wondered if he made a mistake in jumping to ask so quickly.

But Makoto’s face broke into a large, blinding smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

Maybe getting stuck in that damn tree was all that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine how amazing a Makorin cat cafe date would be?
> 
> You can find on twitter @peachyysoda!


End file.
